The Firefly
by Lady Bizz
Summary: What happens when the Gaang meets a young girl who is a Firebender, and doesn't even know it? ZukoOc
1. The Girl

**Ok so I know you guys hate Oc parings, but I kinda like them sometimes...maybe**

**It all depends on the character I guess...**

**Anyways! So read this and see if you like, give the Oc thing a shot. I tried hard not to make her a Mary Sue and if I have _PLEASE TELL ME!_**

**Ok anyways, enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>The sky was a pale color of gray as the sun set behind the mountains. Down below the tree tops a figure lay still. The leaves were twisted in a path that the figure seemed to travel on before it had passed out. Upon closer inspection, one would notice that said figure was a young girl. Her pale blond hair was tangled and knotted with leaves of all sorts. Her body was covered in scratches on the skin that could be seen. Her earthy green dress was wrapped around her figure and torn in many places. One would imagine she had fallen from a tree top only to find herself passed out on the ground.<p>

"Hey guys, lets go this way!" A over excited voice called from behind the trees.

"Aang, slow your roll buddy!" Another voice shouted in protest.

After a few moments a small group of young teenagers emerged from the thick underbrush of the trees and weeds.

A young boy with a blue arrow stamped on his bald head caught sight of the girl in the pile a strewn leaves. "Hey guys, I found something!" the young boy shouted, manipulating the air to boost his body closer; the others following closely behind.

"It's a girl?" Another deeper voice stated more than asked. "She looks dead."

"Maybe she isn't," the smaller boy perked reaching down to check for a pulse.

Suddenly the blond haired girl jerked from her position and stared with narrowed eyes at the group, her grip on the small boy tightened.

"Hey, hey we won't hurt you!" the boy shouted.

The man from the back of the group, who had a scar covering his right eye noticed the color of the girls eyes. They were a bright copper gold color. "Are you a firebender?" he demanded stepping closer and taking her wrists. "Answer me!" he shouted in a low growl.

The girl struggled to get out of his grasp, "Zuko stop you are hurting her!" A girl shouted.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about!" the girl cried out in pain.

"Did Azula send you?"

"Azula?" the blond girl stuttered.

"Zuko, stop it!"

"Stay out of this Katara!"

"Azula, I don't know who that is," she finally got her wrist free and was able to stand only to stumble over against a tree. "I was just attacked by some people with fire, but I don't know who they were. I was just minding my own business."

"Were they firebenders?" Zuko asked again.

"I don't even know what a fire bender is; I was just taking my usual walk when I was attacked."

"What do you mean you don't know what a firebender is?" a boy with tan skin asked. "Surely you are joking?"

"No, I have lived in a small village my whole life, and I have never heard of this firebending jargon!" She shouted back obviously angered with all the questions. She just was attacked and been passed out for god knows how long.

"Let me show you," Zuko smirked opening his hand. The girl stared for a moment confused as to why he was just standing there, when a small flame emerged from his palm. Out of fear, the girl threw up her arms to protect herself, when the small fire suddenly burst throwing wild flames everywhere.

"Zuko! Be careful!" Kataras shouted.

"I didn't do that." Zuko said his eyes fixated on his hand.

"I—I think she did…" Aang whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so thurr ya go! Let me know what you think!<strong>

**Thank you for reading loves!**


	2. The Gift

**Ok so I was bored and I decided to write more! YAY!**

**lol read, enjoy then review!**

* * *

><p>"You never told us your name." the brunette named Katara said handing the girl a cup of tea.<p>

The girls eyes stared down at the pale brown liquid, her mind still registering what happened. "It's Hotaru, but you can just call me Taru." she said, her voice was empty.

"Firefly." Zuko said, everybody looked over at the prince.

"Firefly?" Sokka asked raising a eyebrow quizzically.

"That's what her name means, Firefly." he replied glancing at the new girl.

"It's a beautiful name," Katara said taking a sip of her tea.

Taru looked up from her small cup to smile at the other girl.

A peaceful silence fell around the Gaang as they sat on the cold, leafy ground surrounding a blaring fire set by Zuko. Who so happily agreed to light.

Taru was quiet most of the time, not really wanting to say much. She was never the talkative type, even with her family, let alone complete strangers.

With sad eyes Taru looked over to her shoulder, it was wrapped in white bandages and small red spots could be seen soaking through, with a shudder her mind flashed back to last night.

_"Let me show you," Zuko smirked opening his hand. The girl stared for a moment confused as to why he was just standing there, when a small flame emerged from his palm. Out of fear, the girl threw up her arms to protect herself, when the small fire suddenly burst throwing wild flames everywhere. _

_"Zuko! Be careful!" Katara shouted. _

_"I didn't do that." Zuko said his eyes fixated on his hand._

"_I—I think she did…" Aang whispered. _

_The group of people stared at the helpless girl._

_"I didn't do anything!" She protested stumbling back into the tree. Suddenly, she let out a sharp cry of pain as her left shoulder collided with the harsh tree bark. _

_Her mind was completely fogged from the attack that she didn't notice the large ugly burn curving over her left shoulder and part of her back._

_"She has been burned," the tan skinned boy said rushing to the burn victims' side. _

_"Katara, can you use your healing water?" the boy rushed. _

_"Y-Yea," she stuttered rushing over. "Hold her still Sokka."_

_The girl watched in amazement as Katara moved and twisted water like it was nothing. The girl had never seen anything like it before, so magical._

_When Katara was focused, she surrounded the girls shoulder in the water, her mind chanting and casting the pain in a pale blue glow. _

_With little luck, Katara pulled the water off and back into her pouch. "Its to far gone, I cant help you." her face fell. _

_The blonde haired girl smiled faintly, "Don't worry about it."_

"Where do you live?" the bald boy named Aang asked breaking Taru out of her nightmare.

She took a sip of her tea and breathed out, her abnormally warm breath ghosting over her lips, "I live just over that mountain." she replied.

"That works out well," Zuko butted in. "We can drop you off on our way."

"Where are you headed?" Taru asked, her curiosity peaked.

"The Northern Water Tribe." Sokka answered.

"So," Taru started, her intentions of finding out about this Bending stuff was peaked. "What is all this bending you guys can do. And why do you thing I can do it?"

The group looked around at each other, worry written all over their faces.

"Well, have you ever heard of the Avatar?" Katara started.

Taru shook her head.

"Ok, well it's a long story that could take days to tell, but more importantly, why can you firebend?" Katara continued.

"I have no clue." Taru said looking at her hands.

Katara looked at Zuko then back to Taru. "Well, you are a firebender, why you don't know you are is still strange."

"Same here, I have always noticed that my breath is extremely warm and sometimes hot compared to others but I just thought it was normal." Taru admitted. "My mom always told me it was normal too."

Once Taru thought about it, whenever she brought up her breath or anything related her mother always pushed away the subject.

"Let's see what you can do." Zuko said standing before walking over and offering his hand.

The pair walked to the larger part of the opening and stood facing each other a good 20 feet away. "Now, concentrate and focus all the fire in your body to your hands."

"Umm-ok." Taru squeaked.

The air felt thick as Taru tried to focus all the 'fire' Zuko was talking bout into her hands. She slowed her breathing and blocked out all thoughts and sounds.

In her mind she saw a dazzling small flame resting in her palm, the skin around it not burned at all and no pain seemed to be present.

When Taru opened her eyes, in the palm of her hand was that dazzling little flame she saw in her head. She and the others stared in amazement at the fire. Taru was fasinated with the fact that her hand didn't burn nor was she afraid.

"That's incredible," Katara gaped.

"I know," Aang said right after her.

"So it's true, you are a firebender." Zuko said smirking.

This was gonna be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you loves for reading!<strong>


End file.
